


Unexpected Kinks

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Genital Piercing, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have something in common...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Kinks

"Whatcha doin' Dean?"  
Dean groaned and turned toward his brother's voice, "The damn computer is lagging and won't load, ugh."  
Sam tossed his bag down on the bunker table and sat beside Dean, "Maybe I can take a look?"  
"Sure, whatever." Dean slid the laptop to his brother and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms and releasing a low groan of contempt at hearing his spine crackle.  
Sam typed away in silence, minutes passing before a pronounced, "Ahah!" was heard.  
"Did you fix it?"  
"Well, I know what the problem was..." Sam sorta chuckled, "You've got quite a few porn sites downloading in the background," Sam admitted with a smirk.  
Dean leaned over and grabbed his computer back, turning it away from his brother. "Yeah, thanks Sherlock, geez!" He huffed.  
"But what's with all the recent searches on piercings?" Sam readily asked.  
"Huh?" Dean looked over at his younger sibling, "Were you looking at my history or something? Oh come on, man! That's not cool!"  
"Well, Dean-you may not know this about me, but while I was studying for law school I had a friend whose older sister was a tattoo artist and piercer. She actually taught me a lot of these things just for fun. We actually had a thing once, but it was long long ago."  
"Uhh, point please?"  
"Point is, I could totally do those piercings for you. Ya know, if we had the right materials. And ya know, if you wanted.."  
Dean silently raised an eyebrow, "And exactly what piercing are you referring to?" His slight flush was so transparent to Sam.  
"Well for starters, I could give you that Prince Albert one."  
Silence.  
"Sam.. You know what you're offering right? I mean, that's not weird? Ya know, coz we're brothers.. And you'd be handling my freakin' dick, man." Dean gulped, looking unsure as to if he wanted to go through with this now or not.  
"Well you'd rather have some stranger handle your cock than someone you're comfortable with?"  
"Sammy, strangers handle my cock all the time. Never had any problems there!" He winked.  
"Dean, dammit, you know what I mean. Alright, whatever. It's fine, sorry I asked." Sam pushed his chair back, getting up.  
"Wait-" Dean stopped his brother before he could leave the room. "You'd really do that for me?"  
"Yeah dude, sure. It's whatever. I just need a good needle."  
\--  
An hour passed and the boys were in Dean's bedroom with Dean laid out on his bed and Sam sitting beside on his computer chair with all the necessary supplies on Dean's desk. They had just picked out the metal bar that would be in Dean's cock by the end of the session.  
"Ya sure?" Sam asked one last time.  
"Yesss. Let's just do this," Dean said, and pushed his jeans down, leaving only his green checkered briefs.  
Sam made a motion as if to say 'take it all off.'  
Dean groaned and shoved his last layer down his legs, leaving his cock free and exposed.  
"..Why are you hard?"  
"Well Sammy, I read online that you get better results if the piercer sees before and after, ya know? So they can see how your dick'll change and you can still go boning afterwards with no issues." Dean wore his trademark goofy smile as he brought his hand down to stroke himself eagerly.  
"Dude!" Sam yelped.  
"Sorry Sam, now I'm just kinda in the mood."  
Sam felt himself harden in his own briefs just sitting there watching his brother go at it.  
Dean's eyes were closed now, his lips trembling, teeth digging in underneath his lips. "Sam, you should probably just look at it yourself, make sure you know all my dimensions. I want this to be.. Gahh.. Perfect.."  
Amazing. Dean was getting off on this.  
Sam hesitantly brushed his brothers hand aside, holding Dean's dick head and examining it, figuring out in his mind where he'd have to stick it.  
Dean groaned.  
Sam was now leaking in his pants, hard as ever. He slowly moved closer to the bed, discreetly rubbing himself against the side of the mattress for any stimulation at all. His hand never left Dean's cock. He watched his thumb teasingly trace Dean's frenulum, mapping out the curve of his brother's rapidly hardening erection, sliding back up to spread the shiny precome across the head.  
Dean's breaths were coming out more shallow and hurried, "Sam.. Are you ready yet? Have you seen me all hard enough? Uhh.. Fuck.."  
Sam took a leap of faith, "Nah, Dean. Don't let go just yet, I gotta keep looking."  
Dean whined.  
With one hand, Sam moved quickly to prep the needle he'd use to pierce his brother, and with the other began to slowly jerk Dean off, loving the small hip thrusts his older brother couldn't seem to control.  
"Sammy.. Gotta come.. Please.. Ahh.."  
Sam finished sanitizing the needle and bar and took them in hand, "It's okay big bro, you can let go now.. Come for me Dean."  
Dean shuddered, hips arching off the bed and shooting come all the way to his bare legs near the foot of the bed.  
Sam wasted no time. And while Dean was climbing down from his post-orgasmic bliss, softening down to the perfect size, Sam rammed the needle into his brother and quickly pushed the piercing in after.  
Dean nearly screamed, every feeling amplified in his sensitive dick, before amazingly shooting one more long stream of come right onto Sam's arm.  
Sam dropped the needle and rushed to grab onto his own dick, pull it from his jeans as quickly as he could before he too came from just how hot this whole ordeal just was.  
Within two strokes Sam was gone, coming with a groan of relief and spraying all over his brothers swelling dick.  
The boys lay silently for awhile before Sam finally broke the ice.  
"Hey Dean-If I were to teach you how to do this, could you pierce me next?"


End file.
